


[羞蓝]南山缆车

by deep_lane



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_lane/pseuds/deep_lane
Summary: 后记：如果说两连败不算什么，那么宋义进的回国就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。微博上有个小姐姐感叹看一场少一场了。是啊，除了且看且珍惜我们又能做什么。我知道聚散终有时，他们最终必然要相忘于江湖，可是没想到这么快。不知道很多年后姜承録会不会在异国的深夜里偶然想起从前有个少年，在MSI暂停的间隙折了个纸飞机，它乘风而来，降落在他面前。再之前，他们翻过了那座山，世界听到了他们的故事。





	[羞蓝]南山缆车

王柳羿的退役似乎是顺水推舟的事情，状态下滑，到替补席，然后没有然后。  
刚退到二队的时候，他奋力挣扎天天rank，奈何命不由人，结局惨淡。  
他想着也没什么，来这一遭，有过巅峰，拿过冠军，也算值得。  
这个值得似乎也包括认识了某个人。  
对方是个国际友人，有时候谁也听不懂谁说话，交流全靠眼神。  
没有突然的一见钟情，也没有刻意的表露心迹，自然而然，就在一起了。  
会一起出门，会偷偷牵手，会在赢了比赛之后相视一笑。  
他原以为他们可以有更多的时间一起虚度，慢慢消磨激情，即使有一天分开，也能积攒足够故事用来回忆。  
就像他曾以为他们五个人还有大把时间一起挥霍天赋，日久天长曲终不散，然而一番挫折几次基地爆炸命运就改弦易辙。

临退役的时候，多年的搭档喻文波很不舍，说以后没哥罩着你了，你怎么办呢。  
他心里何尝舍得，可是人生路太漫长，谁又能陪谁一辈子。

祸不单行，姜承録的母亲找上他，让他爽快分手，不要纠缠。他本来想着死猪不怕开水烫，大不了虚心接受坚持不改，后来又觉得他们之间阻隔重重难以为继，早早散了也好，就应承下来。  
退役那天清晨他偷偷摸进姜承録房间，往抽屉里塞了一封的分手信，内容来自谷歌翻译。  
分别时毫不知情的小姜用蹩脚的中文让他到家给他打电话。  
他静静地看着他，在心里说再见。  
这回是再也不见了。

王柳羿捡起他荒废已久的学业，打算申请一所境外的大学。  
去兑现下一个梦想。  
学渣的学习之路并不轻松，复习了两年，最后他堪堪拿到一封入学通知书。  
在去往首尔的飞机上，他忽然失笑，留学中介问他想去哪个国家的时候，为什么偏偏选了那个人的国家呢。  
他在首尔呆了两年，汝矣岛的樱，清溪川的水，江原道的雪，都一一看过，韩语也终于说得和宋义进的中文相比不遑多让。  
他偶尔还会关注职业联赛，彼时高振宁和宋义进陆续退役，喻文波和姜承録还在苟延残喘。  
这些年也没有谁一帆风顺，有人在替补席打滚有人在季后赛挣扎，谁都不复当年的意气风发。电子竞技无疑是残酷的，可时间的更为残酷，摸爬滚打这一遭，少年梦想终究归于柴米油盐。  
除了逢年过节和喻文波双排掉分，插科打诨互送温暖，和其他人都渐次失去了联系。  
所以他接到宋义进的请吃饭的信息时很是意外。  
或许是喻文波那个大嘴巴到处漏风吧。  
他应邀而去，预定的座位上坐着的却不是宋义进，而是一别经年的姜承録。  
当年他怕自己心软，道别之后就把姜承録的手机号拉黑了。  
因果报应就是他被姜承録下了套，从内到外完全无准备。  
姜承録在他退役的那个赛季转会到LCK的GRF，他也是知道的，偏偏没想到对方会能搞出这么个幺蛾子。

礼貌客气的问候，简单聊了聊近况，然后找不到话题的小姜不停地给他夹菜问他好不好吃。  
姜承録看起来没什么变化，性格也一如往昔，只有他手背上贴的伤筋膏药，无声地告诉王柳羿时间已经过去。  
不知是尴尬的空气还是起伏不定的心绪作祟，王柳羿的筷子总是不听话地脱手。  
他掉了三次筷子，姜承録帮他要了三副新的。  
饭吃到尾声，小姜小心翼翼地问他还能不能做朋友。  
他总不能说不。  
吃完饭姜承録说要送他，他说不用，于是原地解散各回各家。

回到租屋的王柳羿下意识去翻了翻GRF的比赛录像，镜头里的the shy不再执着于对线强压对面，防gank意识加强，团队配合也比从前有起色。  
他一声叹息。  
从前拿教练BP当耳旁风，场场比赛恨不得一打五，那么张狂的姜承録，也终究被岁月磨平了棱角。 

他登录久不上线的韩服，打算找职业选手jackeylove聊一聊卖友求荣的问题，他弹了个问号给喻文波，结果喻文波一看到就秒下线，躲得比耗子还快。  
在他准备退出韩服的时候，好友the shy的信息弹了过来。  
“下个月有空吗？”  
”？“  
“去看IU的演唱会。”  
王柳弈犹豫了半天才下手打字，他倒不是不想去，奈何他今天一见姜成録就心态爆炸，现在人家说要和他做朋友，一下从前男友变成塑料花姐妹他又有点不适应，  
“可以，不过先约法三章，我只见你三次。”  
“什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”  
王柳羿左右都是私心。三次见面很短，短到他来不及深陷其中夙夜难平地伤心，三次见面又很长，长到他可以留点回忆往后余生小心珍藏。

演唱会当天黄昏忽然下起了瓢泼大雨。排队的时候王柳羿没带伞，像个鸵鸟似的缩在姜承録伞下。  
王柳羿曾经很喜欢IU。可是知道姜承録也喜欢IU之后，心里有点怪怪的，总觉得IU和他抢男朋友。  
明明隔了十万八千里。  
演唱会的歌单很满，足足一个半小时，有些老歌王柳羿能跟着唱几句。  
IU说last song的时候王柳羿有些遗憾没听到某首歌，直到熟悉的前奏响起。  
大屏幕上歌者淡淡地笑着。  
《你的意义》。  
王柳羿深吸了一口气，这首歌他曾经单曲循环了上百遍。  
最初循环这首歌，也是因为姜承録。  
那是个季后赛前的寻常夏夜，宋义进得了感冒早早歇了，喻文波和高振宁因为太过聒噪被赶上了二楼，姜承録戴着笨重的耳机趴在桌上睡着了。  
王柳弈偷偷取下姜成録的耳机，戴在自己头上，扬声器里流转出清澈动人的歌声。  
“你的一言一语 一个微笑  
对我来说都意义重大  
你每一个细小的眼神  
还有那落寞的背影 对我来说都是沉重的约定  
你的一切都会向我靠近  
变成一道道无解的谜题  
悲伤像简易车站旁大波斯菊般盛开  
一掠而过 你就像幽香的清风  
我要在云团上面建筑城堡  
为了你拉下窗户 吹进微风的窗户  
……”  
听了一会儿，他发现姜承録把这首歌设置成了单曲循环。  
他蹑手蹑脚地把耳机给姜承録戴上，却意外惊醒了对方。  
半梦半醒的小姜问他怎么了。  
他敷衍了两句，然后回到自己座位，戴上耳机，把音乐设置成《你的意义》。  
单曲循环。

A段唱完，进B段前的间奏时间，姜承録忽然伸手牵住王柳羿的手，王柳羿察觉后轻轻放开。  
过了一会儿姜承録的右手又伸过来，扣住王柳羿左手不放。  
他放弃挣扎。  
罢了。一首歌的时间，牵着就牵着吧。

他们找了一家中餐馆吃夜宵，降雨仍在持续，他们成了唯一的座上客。  
王柳羿做主点了生煎包和牛肉汤。  
空气尴尬而安静。  
菜还没上，姜承録伸手拍了拍呆望窗外的王柳羿，  
“看短信”  
王柳羿打开短信程序，  
发信人 姜承録：为什么要分手？  
太多理由，语言不通，文化差异，家庭背景，社会关系，哪一样都不好处理，面对一段需要费尽心机去维护的恋情，他缺乏勇气。他寻思和小姜理论这个恐怕理论到半夜他也听不懂，而且事情也过去太久。  
发信人 王柳羿：没有为什么，我累了。  
发信人 姜承録：怎么让你轻松一点？  
发信人 王柳羿：没法子。

第二次姜承録请王柳羿去看他比赛。  
GRF VS DWG。明明最近也有和AFS的比赛，可是小姜偏偏让王柳羿来看他虐菜。  
姜承録给的票很靠前，舞台亮起的那一刻，王柳羿却觉得很远。灯光能照到的地方和灯光照不见的地方清晰地分割成两个世界。  
毕竟他们从前离得那么近，最远的距离也不过是选手席的左边到右边，他的喜怒哀乐他都看见听见。  
那时候只顾着一往无前，恣意飞扬，忘了回顾沿途风景，留意身边的一点一滴。

姜承録铁了心要虐菜，就没把对面当人，队友似乎也有意成全，拿了两把五杀，血腥度爆表。  
王柳弈走神走到天涯海角，想着如果时间能置换，再陪他两年多好。  
如今欲买桂花同载酒，却终不似少年游。

散场后王柳羿站在约定的街角看姜承録向他走过来，从另一个世界走到他身边。  
两个宅男逛街逛得百无聊赖，最后顺其自然地进入他们都熟悉的领域。  
网吧。  
段位差超过一段没法双排，索性开了个房间solo峡谷之巅。  
Baolan刀妹打the shy剑姬。  
不知道为什么这剑姬菜得可怕，EQ不中,胡乱W，犀利刀妹刷兵叠满被动一套带走。  
王柳羿公屏扣字：你这样有意思吗？  
地上躺平的剑姬：能不能取消分手？  
刀妹耍了一圈周身锋刃：不能。

系统提示。  
你姜承録体验卡快要到期。

姜承録为了最后一次见面请了整整一天假。  
两个人在明洞吃了一顿丰盛的午餐，计划下午去南山转转。  
南山坐落着首尔最大的公园，矗立山顶的首尔塔，像一个站在平凡世界的巨人。

他们选择徒步上山，六月山间还算清爽宜人，走在林荫密布，飞鸟成群的山道上，隐约能闻到栀子花香。

爬上山顶，两个平素四体不勤的人都累得够呛，他们在八角亭附近发现一个小小的寺庙，就在那里歇了脚。  
寺庙前后只有一进，朴素整洁，倒是切合青灯古佛的意境。  
姜承録拉着王柳羿去请了香，在三世佛前站定， 拜上三拜。  
许什么愿好呢，一愿父母身体健康，二愿学业顺利。  
三愿呢，三愿小姜今年能进S赛吧。  
不，再贪心一点，希望小姜拿S赛冠军。  
王柳羿拜完佛发现姜承録一脸虔诚地闭着眼睛把香举过头顶，忽然就笑了出来。

他们把能逛的地方都逛了一遍，水族馆，植物园，喷水池，私人书店，都有他们的足迹。他们在首尔最高的咖啡馆叫了外带，在首尔最高的邮筒边拍照留念。

最后他们去排首尔塔。排队排了半个小时，观光电梯一路到顶只走了2分钟。  
站在首尔塔的观光层，向上看星河璀璨，向下看华灯初上。  
城市夜景像是银河倒映在地表的幻影，他们也仿佛站在星河之间。  
窗外光怪陆离的城市夜景和触手可及的姜承録，都让王柳羿觉得不真实。  
姜承録拿着导引图指着窗外，告诉他这边是龙门山，那边是仁川海，他们身后是南汉山城。  
他们在塔顶转了很久，人流换了一拨又一拨，周围渐渐空旷安静。  
王柳羿假装玩手机，偷偷对着姜承録按下快门，镜头里姜承録面对琳琅满目的纪念品柜台，像是纠结又像是发呆。  
过了一会儿姜承録把一个金属制品塞到他手里。  
“送你的。”  
是个钥匙扣，上面印着南山春景，空中缆车行驶，林间樱花盛放。

从首尔塔出来，刚好赶上最后一班缆车。  
他们在空荡的车厢并肩而坐，缆车徐徐下降，窗外的明洞灯火辉煌，衬得星河都黯淡。

缆车走到终点，就是他们分别之时。

王柳羿忽然不知怎么办才好，似乎怎么办都不好。  
他想起山路边栏杆上挂的那些情人锁，那些誓言兑现了多少，又有多少随风飘散。  
他想起演唱会的那个雨天他顺走了姜成録的伞，拿了就没打算还。  
他想起他努力用冷言冷语打消姜成録的心存幻想，自嘲心存幻想又岂止他一个人。  
他想起姜承録给他钥匙扣的时候说，南山最美的是春天，行道上游人如织，风一吹就是一场樱雪。  
可是下一个春天的时候……  
时间一分一秒地消逝，缆车还在下行，他仿佛是等待末日审判的囚犯。  
嘀嗒。  
嘀嗒。  
嘀嗒。  
街道已经离他们很近，耳边的开始出现噪声。  
嘀嗒。  
嘀嗒。  
嘀嗒。  
王柳羿心思一动，转头附耳过去，  
姜成録睁大了眼睛。

“这次不算，  
下次再一起出来吧。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
如果说两连败不算什么，那么宋义进的回国就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
微博上有个小姐姐感叹看一场少一场了。  
是啊，除了且看且珍惜我们又能做什么。  
我知道聚散终有时，他们最终必然要相忘于江湖，可是没想到这么快。  
不知道很多年后姜承録会不会在异国的深夜里偶然想起从前有个少年，在MSI暂停的间隙折了个纸飞机，它乘风而来，降落在他面前。  
再之前，他们翻过了那座山，世界听到了他们的故事。


End file.
